Nightmare
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 15 Tema: Pesadilla Su pasado es un misterio para él, sus hermanos también se vieron afectados, pero el único que desarrolló un trauma fue él. Incluso ahora aquel incidente le atormenta.


**Pues como vi que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.**  
 **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3**  
 **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Tiene una ligera variación en cuanto a lo realmente ocurrido en el incendio de Meireki**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Nightmare~**

— ¿Mikazuki?

A la distancia vio a un hombre apuesto de vestimentas azules.

— ¡Mikazuki! — Llamó a aquel hombre, este movió un poco la cabeza, logrando que el chico se sintiese aliviado.

Sin embargo un miedo comenzó a carcomerle.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó al comenzar a sentir que la distancia con el mayor se hacía cada vez más grande. — ¡Espera, Mikazuki!

—Honebami.

El mencionado se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Namazuo? — Miró a su derecha y vio a su hermano. — ¿Qué haces?

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pues Namazuo empezaba a volverse borroso.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo corriendo a donde estaba el otro, sin embargo esté desapareció.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — Su corazón comenzaba a acelerase y su respiración se volvía errática.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, desde que se había vuelto humano había estado experimentando demasiadas cosas, y lo que lo volvía más confuso era que el chico no sabía si había vivido algo así antes.

Sus recuerdos habían sido eliminados sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

— _¡Cálmate!_ — Se dijo así mismo. —En primer lugar, debo saber en dónde estoy. — Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro lo cual no le daba buena espina.

A paso firme y con su mano izquierda posada sobre su espada, siguió a su instinto. Para su sorpresa a lo lejos comenzó a ver un poco de luz.

¡Toc!

¡Toc!

— _¿Y ese ruido?_ — Parpadeó un par de veces y aceleró el paso para descubrir qué o quién generaba aquel sonido.

Poco a poco la oscuridad iba atenuándose, dejando ver un pasillo cuyas paredes eran de piedra.

— _¿Un pasillo subterráneo?_

Comenzó a ver algunas marcas en las paredes.

—Rasguños. — Dijo acariciando dichas marcas. —No fueron hechas por un arma o animal. — Dijo al notar que aquellos arañones estaban muy por encima de la superficie, de hecho si uno pasaba sin mirar las paredes no les notaría.

Conforme se iba acercando aquellos ruidos se volvían más claros.

¡Toc!

¡Toc!

Llegó hasta una vieja puerta que mostraba más arañones que las mismas paredes, al ser madera las cicatrices eran más notorias, acercó su mano a esta y la posó en la misma para tratar de hacerse una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido ahí.

De repente la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada violentamente, poniendo en sobre aviso al Wakizashi.

— ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Preguntaron desde dentro.

— _Esa voz..._ ¡¿Ichi-nii, eres tú?! — Preguntó el albino pegándose a la puerta.

— ¡¿Honebami?!

— ¡Sí, soy yo! — Dijo sintiéndose angustiado.

— ¡Desde adentro no puedo abrir, es como si se hubiese atascado! — Gritó Hitofuri.

— ¡Ichi-nii, por favor apártate, derribaré la puerta! — Dijo retrocediendo para tomar impulso y cumplir su cometido.

Corrió y se arrojó contra la puerta.

— ¡No!

Honebami abrió los ojos encontrándose con Namazuo, quien traía los ojos vidriosos.

Dentro de la habitación donde se hallaba Hitofuri recluso, había un mecanismo oculto el cual consistía en la pequeña punta de una lanza, misma que fue liberada al momento que la puerta se abrió cortando un alambre que término desencadenado una serie de explosiones en todo el lugar.

Honebami cayó al suelo mientras los estruendos sonaban uno tras otro, alzó la mirada y vio que había un alambre que conectaba a otros, siguió con la vista el alambre hasta notar que estaba en el suelo, justo debajo de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. — ¡No! — Alzó la mirada y contemplo como aquella habitación estallaba con una potencia abrumadora.

Pese a todo aquello logro oír el grito desesperado de la gente.

—No. — Susurró. — ¡No!

 **~0~**

Abrió los ojos gracias a que sus hermanos lo removieron, Honebami miró a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras sentía los ojos arder.

—Tranquilo. — Le dijo Hitofuri abrazándolo. —Sólo fue una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Se acabó!  
Corto, lo sé, ese el chiste de los drabbles.  
Dios!  
Hoy fue un gran día x3  
Espero sus reviews  
(claro si fue de su agrado, recuerden que si encuentran error alguno siéntanse libres de decirme)**


End file.
